beauty_and_the_beetfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Beet
Directed by Tim Hill *Produced by Tom Hanks *Story by Cory Edwards and Tom Hanks *Screenplay by Cory Edwards *Songs by Keith Baxter *Songs Produced by Luke Wooten *"Deck the Halls" - Written by Luke Wooten *Score Compossed and Produced by Keith Keinecke *Running Time: 89 Minutes Cast * Tim Curry as Cook, the Cook of Beet's Alpine Suites * Jeffrey Garcia as Larry Dill, Mirabelle's dad * Tom Hanks as Manuel, the Manager of Beet's Alpine Suites * Ned Beatty as Cedric, Mirabelle's nemesis who wants to kill Beet * Richard Kind as Ali, Gaston's assistant * Tom Kenny as Templeton, the bellhop of Beet's Alpine Suites * Drake Bell as Oliver, Manuel's son * Bill Hader as Rattan, a proffesor of Beet's Alpine Suites * Josh Gad as Olaf, Manuel's friend *Miranda Cosgrove as Mirabelle, Beet's girlfriend, former lead singer of The VeggieTones, cowbell player of The VeggieTones and Larry Dill's daughter *Jason Segel as Beet, Mirabelle's boyfriend, lead singer of The VeggieTones and Manuel's assistant *Sarah Brightman as Katrina, one of the two backup singers of The VeggieTones. *Rosemary Ashe as Sabrina, one of the two backup singers of The VeggieTones. *Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni and Danny Mann as Buddy, Bobby and Robbie, the only instrument players of The VeggieTones In Wikipedia and the end Credits *Rosemary Ashe as Sabrina * Ned Beatty as Cedric * Drake Bell as Oliver * Sarah Brightman as Katrina *Miranda Cosgrove as Mirabelle *Tim Curry as Cook * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jeffrey Garcia as Larry * Bill Hader as Rattan * Tom Hanks as Manuel * Tom Kenny as Templeton * Richard Kind as Ali * Danny Mann as Robbie *Guido Quaroni as Bobby *Jason Segel as Finnegan J. Beet III *Tony Shalhoub as Buddy Characters *Mr. Beet *Mirabelle *Larry as Larry Dill *Mr. Nezzer as Cedric *Archibald Asparagus as Manuel *Bob as Cook *Junior Asparagus as Oliver *Mr. Lunt as Rattan and Ali *Jimmy Gourd as Templeton *The French Peas as Buddy, Bobby and Robbie *Khalil as Olaf Meet the Characters (Bonus Features) *Mirabelle *Mr. Beet *Cook *Larry Dill *Buddy, Bobby and Robbie *Templeton *Manuel Bonus Features and iTunes Extras *Meet the Characters **Mirabelle **Mr. Beet **Cook **Larry Dill **Buddy, Bobby and Robbie **Templeton **Manuel **Play All *Deleted Scenes **Prolouge (How Mirabelle got Born) (before Start) **Mirabelle and Cedric meet (after The Veggietones) **Cedric's Plan (after Beet's Alpine Suites) **The Beet and Manuel (after Wallpapering Without My Permission!) **Cedric's Guards VS Mirabelle (after Cedric yells "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" and before Cedric's defeat. Cut is Ali's defeat) **Love is the Song Finale (Ali dancing while the Disco Ball goes down. Cut is the Disco Ball going down) Soundtrack #Show You Love #Now that You're Gone #La La La #Five Servings of You #The Person God Wants Me To Be #Love is the Song #Love is the Song Finale #Deck the Halls Scenes # Start (00:00:00 - 00:01:00) # An Urgent Story (00:01:01 - 00:03:15) # The Veggietones (00:03:16 - 00:07:10) # Cedric & Ali (00:07:11 - 00:09:20) # Beet's Alpine Suites (00:09:21 - 00:15:28) # The Person God Wants Me To Be (00:15:29 - 00:19:56) # Now That You're Gone (00:19:57 - 00:23:55) # If This Were My Home (00:23:56 - 00:39:58) # Wallpapering Without My Permission! (00:39:59 - 00:46:00) # Five Servings Of You (00:46:01 - 00:50:00) # We're Back On Tour (00:50:01 - 00:55:00) # The Chase (00:55:00 - 01:00:00) # Beet changes (01:00:01 - 01:03:59) # Love Is The Song (01:04:00-01:05:55) # Goodbye (01:05:56-01:07:00) # Return (01:07:01-01:09:00) # Avalanche!/A Word with Cedric (00:09:01-01:17:56) # Beet's Alpine Suites Celebration ("Love Is The Song Finale") (01:17:57-01:20:00) # Deck The Halls (01:20:01-01:21:31) # Credits (01:22:32-01:27:35) Category:Beauty and the Beet